


other half of me

by softfae



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne is oblivious, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Modern Era, Study Date, diana barry is fucking done, jerry is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfae/pseuds/softfae
Summary: anne never thought she'd end up turning to gilbert blythe for help but here she was. and maybe, it's not as bad as she expected it to be.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	other half of me

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had learned an important lesson today: staying up until 3am reading paired with cheap, flavourless coffee from the nearby gas station was a match made in hell. The redhead stood at her locker, rummaging anxiously through her seemingly endless folders, books and binders. She had just pulled out her slightly tattered biology notebook when the most obnoxious voice at Avonlea High pierced her ears. _What a lovely extra detail to my already shitty morning. ___

____

"Good morning, carrots." 

____

Rolling her eyes at the incredibly unoriginal nickname (like come on, carrots? where's the creativity?), Anne turned to face the boy who wore an expression which was somehow even more smug and obnoxious than his voice, if that was even possible. 

____

"What do you want, Blythe?" Her voice was laced with disdain, the way it usually was whenever she spoke to him. His signature smirk morphed into a mischievous smile, deepening the dimples on his cheeks. Anne quickly turned back to her locker, avoiding his gaze. It was one of life's greatest unfairnesses that the insufferable Gilbert Blythe had to be so infuriatingly handsome. Despite how much Anne loathed him, she admittedly did find herself staring at him for a little too long and often losing her train of thought in the process. That does not mean that she liked him though. Not one bit. In fact, she would never like him. He was unnecessarily annoying, and obnoxious, and- 

____

"Anne? Are you even listening?" Gilbert's voice snapped her back to reality and reminded her that she was, probably late for bio. Where she unfortunately would have to deal with him. The only downfall of being a high achieving student meant that she had to share almost every one of them with her self-proclaimed academic rival, the insufferable Gilbert Blythe himself. 

____

"No I am not, you see my brain tends to block out incessant obnoxious voices, and that includes yours Gil," she smiled sweetly, tapping him on the nose as she turned swiftly on her heel and headed towards the bio classroom. He caught up to her, and turned so that he was facing her and walking backwards in an attempt to finish talking to her. _He really goes out of his way to piss me off, doesn't he?_

______ _ _

"Well, Anne, I was just in the middle of reminding you that we get our biology midterms back today and not to brag, but I do expect that a rather high score awaits me," he finished off his sentence with a smirk, and earning a shove from Anne. 

______ _ _

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you, Blythe." 

______ _ _

"Can't wait, carrots." He opened the door to the classroom for her, obtaining a few excited murmurs from their classmates. Anne flushed slightly and eyed Gilbert, muttering an "I hate you" under her breath. She was no stranger to the rumours that went around school regarding her and Gilbert. Everyone thought they either had a crush on each other, or were secretly dating. It was exasperating, and Gilbert seemed to thrive off of it. Of course that wasn't a surprise to her, since he clearly enjoyed watching her suffer. 

______ _ _

"You two are late. Quit lollygagging and sit down." Gilbert and Anne winced at Mr Phillips' tone and quickly made their way to their seats. "I've marked your midterms. When your name gets called out, come forward and collect them. Congratulations to Mr. Gilbert Blythe, who obtained the highest score of 93% , closely followed by Anne Shirley-Cuthbert with an 89%." 

______ _ _

Anne froze. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

______ _ _

__She reluctantly looked over at Gilbert, and was greeted with a saccharine smile and a WINK. He had the audacity to WINK at her._ _

______ _ _

_I'm gonna kill him._

______ _ _

___When the bell rung, Anne wasted no time in getting out of the classroom, feeling a certain dark haired boy's unwavering gaze on the back of her head. She had no doubts that if she stayed behind just a second too long he'd find her and smirk at her with his stupid dimples and after the complete and utter humiliation she had just endured, she was done with him for the day._ _ _

______ _ _

_Screw you, Gilbert Blythe._

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> first shirbert fic! fake dating au's always work so well with them so i thought why not. enjoy <3


End file.
